Ordermade
by Mitzia
Summary: While Akihiko is away at a meeting, Misaki goes to bed, only to have a strange dream with people he never thought he'd see again. Based on the song Ordermade by Radwimps. T just in case


The apartment was empty without Usagi-san around. He had to attend a meeting for an anime adaption of one of his novels. Luckily Aikawa-san told me it was a normal book and not that BL crap he produces.

It was eight at night and Usagi-san would be coming back soon. I walked in the kitchen to prepare a small dinner in case he didn't eat there. I had eaten hours ago, but that man is a picky eater and has a strange eating schedule due to him never meeting his deadlines.

I took out a package of instant ramen from a small cabinet. It was easy and fast to make and it was too late for anything else really. I filled a pot with water and placed it on a turned on stove. I looked around the darkened apartment and sighed at the silence. It's unusual for it to be this quiet.

When the water started to bubble, I placed the ramen block in the water, being careful not the burn myself. Once it was in, I stirred it with the cooking chopsticks to hurry up with process. In a minute, the ramen was done and I drained the water and dumped the ramen in a bowl. Usagi-san still wasn't back yet, so I wrapped it and placed it in the fridge.

I walked up the stairs to the bedroom that he and I shared. It was getting late, so sleep was probably a good idea. If I did stay up when Usagi-san came home, he might say something like "I need to recharge" and then I won't be able to sleep until tomorrow.

I changed into a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants and crawled into the oversized bed. It was a little lonely with the other man not being there, but that didn't stop me from drifting off to sleep quickly.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see the empty bed I was in or even the bedroom. I wasn't even in a bed – I was standing. Where I was standing was the question.

The place was pure white. There weren't any walls I could define or anything else. It was just a white space.

"Hello."

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared. The shorter of the two appeared to be a woman. The other seemed to be a man. Their faces were blurry and I couldn't make out other features.

"Who are you?" I asked. The way I talked felt weird to me, but I thought nothing of it.

"We're creating you," the female said.

"Creating me?"

"You aren't anything yet. Just a soul without a body," the man said.

This was too crazy. I'm already me, a living human being. At least that's what I thought. I couldn't move at all. I glanced down, trying to see my body, but there wasn't a body underneath. There was just the endless white.

"What's going on?" I asked again with a mouth I surely didn't have either.

"We're creating you. You'll be okay soon. Please just trust us," the woman said. Of course I couldn't believe them, but something made me want to.

"This isn't real," I said.

"Then who are you?" the man asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"That's such a simple question. It's…" I don't know. I can't think of anything. How is this happening?

"You aren't human yet. But you will be soon. Let us ask you a few questions, please," the woman said.

Her voice was humble and quiet, like a mother would be. Something about that made me want to trust her.

"Alright, but what are you going to ask?" I asked.

The woman stepped forward and held out her hands. "Past or future?" she asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to see the past or the future?"

The first question was a strange one. Can't you see both? Well, I guess not both or else she wouldn't have asked.

"Um, I guess the past," I said.

"Why?"

"Eh? Um, well to remember things that happened in the past. If it's something good, then you'd want to see it again," I explained.

"But what if it isn't something good?" the man asked.

He did have a point there. "You can learn from it. You can learn to not do something or to do something, depending on the situation," I explained.

"You can skip that by being able to see the future. You can prevent something," the man said.

He did have a point again. "Well, I guess so. But then you won't have memories," I said.

"Oh? What are these 'memories?'" the woman asked.

"I…I don't really know," I said. That word just popped out of nowhere.

The woman turned to the man. "I think he made his decision, dear," she said. She held out her left hand and a small orb of light rested on it. The light floated towards me, getting brighter with every inch it made. Once it was about a foot away, I could feel warmth radiating off it. It felt calming and nostalgic.

The light disappeared and I felt strange. Suddenly, I saw a flash of images in front of me. There was one of a vehicle that was in terrible shape, like it crashed into something. Another was a room with a man, a woman, and a child that looked about ten years old. They were all smiling and looking at my direction. They seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't tell who they were.

I looked at the man and the woman and they seemed less blurry somehow. Not by much, but I could make out a little more of their facial features. The man wore thin rimmed glasses and the woman had on crimson lipstick and light blue eye shadow.

"Next question, do you want two arms, legs, mouth, ears, eyes, breasts, and holes in your nose?" the man asked.

Yet again, another odd question was asked. I though back to the image of the familiar people. They seemed to have all of those features except for one.

"Why would I need two mouths?" I asked.

"Well, you won't be lonely. With two mouths, you can hold a conversation by yourself," the woman said.

"You can also kiss two people at once. People with more than one love wish they could do that," the man said, glancing at the woman. Perhaps he loved her, or maybe not. I'm not too sure.

"That sounds cruel. Why would anyone want two loves? If they truly love the first person, another person isn't needed!" I said. For someone to want to kiss two people is selfish. They obviously aren't taking the other people's feelings into consideration.

"So what do you want to do about it?" the man asked.

"Um, can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"Of course. We are creating you after all. The least we could do is listen to some requests," the woman said.

"I'd be fine with one mouth. Two is unnecessary for me," I said.

The man smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and seven orbs appeared and floated towards me. These orbs were much smaller than the first one. Once they reached me, they went in different directions. I felt very strange until the lights faded.

"Try moving," the man said.

I looked down and saw hands and legs. I felt a stomach and a face with them. I felt my mouth and was thankful there was only one.

I looked at the man and woman and a layer of blur was gone. The woman had long brown hair that reached her elbows. The man had well-groomed black hair.

"The next question is probably the most important. Do you want two hearts?" the man asked.

The questions get stranger and stranger.

"The heart helps you live, right? Isn't one enough?" I asked.

"That is true. But with another heart, you won't be alone. You won't be lonely without another person," the woman said.

"That sounds like the last question. Even if you have these extra parts, something will be missing," I said.

"Do you want more of them?" the man asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. You need other people in your life," I said.

"Then what do you want to do?" the woman asked.

"I don't need two hearts. One is fine," I said.

"Why?"

"Like I said, it'll be lonely without another person. This sort of goes back to the lover's thing. If you hug someone, they can feel your heart. The left would be mine and the right would be theirs. The left would be theirs and the right would be mine. If there's another heart, I can't feel that," I explained.

"Well said," the woman said. She cupped her hands and held them out. A red orb formed and she pushed it towards me. I held out my hand and the orb found its way to it. The orb was warm and it was pulsating slightly in my hands. The light disappeared and I could feel a light tapping in my chest.

"How does it feel?" the woman asked.

"Strange, but in a good way," I said, feeling the beating in my hand.

"There's one more question, two depending on your answer," the man said, "Do you want tears?"

"Tears?"

"Yes, tears. You don't need them and most people don't get them. They're really bothersome."

"Why would you want them?" I asked. If they are bothersome, why have them as an option?

"Well, some people think they make you stronger, to know you have a heart," the man said.

"But everyone has a heart," I said, touching my chest.

"A good heart is the one they want," the man said.

"So tears determine that?"

"It brings out their real feelings."

Maybe tears are bothersome if they have bad hearts. I'm guessing not a lot of people have good hearts. What if I don't? There's only one way to find out.

"I'll take them."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I want to see if I'll be a kind person."

The two exchanged glances and smiled. The man held out his hand and a strange orb appeared. It was bubbly and it looked kind of unstable. It shook as it floated to its destination. Once it reached me, my eyes felt weird.

"There's one more question before we're done. What flavor do you want?" the woman asked.

"Flavor?"

"How do you want the tears to taste? There's sour, salty, sweet, and hot. Which do you want?" the man asked.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Not particularly, but it reflects your personality," the woman said.

I thought about the choices again. They didn't seem all that bad.

"Um, salty I guess," I said.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. "Very well." She snapped her fingers and something like glitter surrounded them. As the glitter fell, the blurriness faded and I could see them.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal shiny pools of green. The man had silver piercing but kind eyes. They stared at me and I stared back until I knew who they were.

The people in the memory. They were my creators. They were my parents.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me, pictures of being with my parents and the car that destroyed them.

Water streamed down my face as I remembered. Gentle hands were placed on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see my parents.

"I'm sorry!" I cried into my hands.

"Don't be," mom said.

"We're very proud of you, even if we aren't physically there," dad said.

"But the car accident, I-"

"It's okay. It's not your fault," mom said.

"We're glad you grew up well and found someone," dad said.

Another image flashed before me. It was of Usagi-san.

I remembered everything now. I remembered my parents, my brother, Usagi-san, and everything else I ever did. I remembered I am Misaki Takahashi.

"Misaki, we love you very much. Always remember that," mom said.

"Now be proud and show us a true smile," dad said.

I lifted my head from my now wet hands and looked at my parents with blurry, tear filled eyes. Despite that, I smiled as wide as I could for them. Although I was crying, I was happy.

"Misaki, we love you," they said.

"I love you too," I said, wiping away the tears. They both brought me in for a comforting hug. It was nostalgic and peaceful.

"Misaki," I heard them say.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki!" another voice said.

I opened my eyes and they were gone. Instead, I saw Usagi-san leaning over me.

"Ah, welcome home," I said.

"Are you alright?" he asked. There was obvious worry in his voice.

"Of course I am. Why do you-" Before I could ask, I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek. I felt my face and found out it was very damp.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Not really. I was just sleeping."

"Were you having a bad dream?"

I smiled at the memory of seeing my parents in the dream. "Not at all."

Usagi-san looked at me, seeming a little bit relieved to hear that. He leaned in and gently pecked my soaked cheek. "Salty," he whispered. All of a sudden, I started laughing like it was a joke. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you in the morning," I said. I laid back down and smiled.

Everything was the way it should be and I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ah, I think this was a nice story. Confusing as hell, but a nice story nonetheless. I found the Hetalia vid for Ordermade and fell in love with it right away. I recently found the song again and I was looking for a JR story to do and someone I combined the two in a strange way that somehow worked...at least in my mind it worked. Then I sat my lazy ass down and started writing and realized I had no idea what I was doing...so...yeah...I still like how it came out and I have no idea how to make it less confusing for me, but whatever :P I hope you liked this story!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
